Not a dry eye in the house
by Naitriab
Summary: Horatio say's goodbye one last time. A post Lost Son story. There are hints of SLASH in this but it is very mild.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine, I don't own the characters or the song. The song was written by D. Warren and performed by Meat Loaf. Set after Lost Son and the second Clavo ep. so one or two spoilers for those. Does contain hints of a m/m relationship between Horatio and Speedle so if that's not your thing don't read

* * *

Not a dry eye in the house

After loves curtain comes down

Listen and you'll hear the sound

Hear the sound of a heart breaking

He didn't come there very often, it hurt too much. It had been a short while since Speedle had been killed but there were sometimes when he thought he saw his lovers smile, heard his comments on an aspect of a case. Nights when he woke up expecting to still find him curled up in the bed next to him always now there was nothing.

The gravestone was simple just a name and dates nothing else, nothing to show how important the man who was buried there had been not only to him but how many men and women who had hurt the city of Miami he had helped put away. Slipping off his sunglasses he smiled slightly.

"You were right, we got him. Took a while but he is where he should be." Horatio said at last. "Turns out the man he thought was his father wasn't and the general rescinded his immunity. He won't hurt anyone else again."

I ca still see you standing there

Midnight wind blowing through your hair remember

Kisses sweet in the salty air

When love was forever

There was silence for some minutes only the sound of a far off car horn breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry I don't come by very often, I know Alexx comes every week, it hurts too much to see this Tim. We'd been talking about forever, we wasted so much time worrying about what others would think of us and not enough time together. I wasted too much time trying to live Ray's life as well as mine, we had demons in our past and that stopped us for years but that night I found you on the beach I could not have stayed away from you after that, I never wanted to be apart from you again.

Turn the page and we fade to blue

The scene has changed now I'm without you

Well you just walked away when the act was through

And the dream was over

Crouching on the ground remembering the past Horatio blinked hard to try and keep the tears away. It was his curse everyone he cared about left him in the end, his mother, his brother, Yelina had pulled away and Speed all had left him in one way or another. There had been others down the years partners male and female some had left him, some he had left and every time it had hurt less and less as his heart became cold. Speed had broken through that and Horatio found himself in love completely and utterly. The type of love sung about and shown in films, Speed had completed him and then he had died. Shot in front of Horatio due to a malfunction in his gun Horatio had begged him to stay but no matter how both of them wanted to stay together and no matter what the stories said love could not conquer all, Speed had died in pain and Horatio could not stop it.

Silent tears ran down the redheads face and he smoothed his hand over the gravestone, slipping glasses back on and dashing the last few tears away Horatio walked back to his hummer sun shine and bird song seemed wrong as his heart broke for the last time. The love of his life was dead had been for months and Horatio did not have it in him for any more heartbreak, his life would go on but it would be a half life until the day he died and he could be reunited with the other half of his soul in whatever awaited him.

Listen and you'll hear the sound

Hear the sound of a heart breaking

Breaking

Not a smile left on my face

The endings just too sad to take

And there's not a dry eye

Not a dry eye…. Not a dry eye in the house

After loves curtain comes down

Listen and you'll here the sound

Hear the sound of a heart breaking

Breaking

Not a dry eye in the house

Not a dry eye in the house

Not a dry eye in the house


End file.
